


fuzzy blue handcuffs

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Crack, Funny, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Ridiculous, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: Myungjun cleared his throat, and it was then Jinwoo realized that something was clenched onto his hand. Something soft but firm. He looked down and his eyes widened when he noticed that his left hand was currently attached to blue, fuzzy handcuffs.And those blue, fuzzy handcuffs seemed to also be attached to Myungjun’s hand.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	fuzzy blue handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



> in nagi's [kissing oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939324/chapters/63049693), chapter [27](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939324/chapters/63576487) has a confident kim myungjun mention his furry handcuffs. aroha zone discord chat laughed about this. an idea was born. i had to write it bc i have nothing better to do with my time and im clearly not writing what i ought to be writing.
> 
> have this nonsense instead. (its all nagi's fault)

Jinwoo found himself waking far earlier than he normally would on a cherished day off. He liked to sleep in, maybe until the early afternoon, and then he would lumber into the kitchen for some food. All of the other members were aware of Jinwoo’s pre-planned Day of Sleep and would always keep their distance from his bedroom.

So when he woke up and the sun had only just risen, he found himself embroiled in confusion and frustration.

Even more so when he saw a mop of bleached hair right beside his bed.

He shifted. “Myungjun,” he greeted, voice flat and groggy.

Myungjun poked his head up. The movement jostled Jinwoo, though he wasn’t sure why  _ he _ was jostled from  _ Myungjun’s _ movements. “Jinwoo!” Myungjun exclaimed, a sheepish grin on his face. “Hi! Morning! You’re, um, you’re up early!”

Jinwoo yawned and sat up. He dragged Myungjun with him.  _ Why _ did he drag Myungjun with him? Nothing was making any sense. “I’m up because you’re in my room.”

“Oh.” Myungjun gave a nervous laugh, still crouched by Jinwoo’s side. 

“What’re you doing in my room, then?” Jinwoo questioned, narrowing his eyes. Sure, Myungjun was older than him, but Jinwoo was the  _ leader _ . He was allowed to scold Myungjun if absolutely necessary.

Myungjun cleared his throat, and it was then Jinwoo realized that something was clenched onto his hand. Something soft but firm. He looked down and his eyes widened when he noticed that his left hand was currently attached to blue, fuzzy handcuffs.

And those blue, fuzzy handcuffs seemed to also be attached to Myungjun’s hand.

Jinwoo raised his arm. Myungjun’s arm raised alongside Jinwoo’s, though it hung limply in the air. Myungjun at least had the gall to look a little ashamed, and Jinwoo snapped, “Explain this.”

“Okay, so,” Myungjun began, and Jinwoo waved his free hand around.

“Don’t make it a huge ordeal. Just...why the hell have you handcuffed me to this atrocity of a toy?”

“It sounded fun,” Myungjun responded, and  _ of course _ he would say that. Jinwoo had given up trying to find reason behind Myungjun’s ridiculous ideas.

At least it was rather harmless fun, though Jinwoo found himself wrinkling his nose at the handcuffs. He hoped they hadn’t been used for anything other than silly pranks. “It was fun. Loads of fun. Now take them off.”

“This is the best part of the fun,” Myungjun said, his words coming out in a jumble. He was talking fast, and Jinwoo narrowed his eyes. “Because this is the fun where I let you know that I lost the key.”

Jinwoo stared at Myungjun, trying his best to comprehend that statement. He didn’t want it to mean what he thought it might mean, for if it meant that  _ Myungjun had lost the keys _ , then he was stuck in a sex toy with his fellow bandmate. 

“You did what?” 

Myungjun laughed again, but the worry in his eyes was bright. “Lost the keys! What a goofball I am, right? I mean, I had them in my hand when I was coming down here, but I guess I must’ve dropped them either in here or out in the hallway, and since I’ve kinda searched down on the floor and they aren’t here, then maybe they’re in the hallway, but I  _ did _ lose them, but they can’t be  _ too _ far, so if we work together then we can find them!”

Jinwoo contemplated murder for the first time that morning. He knew it likely wouldn’t be the last time. He stood, dragging Myungjun with him, and snapped, “How the hell do you lose keys?”

“People lose keys all the time!” Myungjun exclaimed, flapping his other arm around wildly. “It’s a common thing to lose! And these keys are a bit smaller, and the hallway was dark so  _ of course _ I lost them! But it’s not such a bad thing. I mean, we’ll get the chance to talk a bit, right? I’ve been so busy recently, what with the play and the singing and now—”

“You weren’t too busy to buy fuzzy handcuffs!” Jinwoo exclaimed, shaking his hand for dramatic effect. Myungjun’s hand shook alongside Jinwoo’s, and he winced as he tried to stop Jinwoo’s sudden movement. 

“I’m allowed to buy sex toys! There’s nothing in my contract that says  _ no sex toys _ .”

“Oh, god, I can’t believe I’m having this conversation right now.” Jinwoo took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “And where did you say you lost the keys again? In the hallway.”

Myungjun smiled brightly and nodded his head, as if sensing that he wouldn’t be beaten up by Jinwoo just yet. “Probably. Either here or the hallway, and since they aren’t here, then I assume they would be in the hallway.”

Jinwoo jerked Myungjun close to him and began to drag him out of the bedroom. “Well, then, come on. There’s no way I’m going to sit around and let the others—”

_ Let the others see such debauchery _ , was what he was going to say. However, he stopped the moment he opened the door, eyes growing wide when he realized that Dongmin, Bin, Minhyuk, and Sanha had all crowded around the door and were trying to act nonchalant, as if they  _ hadn’t _ been eavesdropping.

Jinwoo blanched. One glance at Myungjun told him his teammate was just as horrified. He tried to hide their conjoined hands behind his back, but it was obvious that the others had already picked up on the situation.

“So,” Bin drawled, and Jinwoo prepared himself for whatever ridiculous nonsense would spew forth from the younger boy’s mouth. Sure enough, Bin didn’t disappoint. “Myungjun goes into  _ sex shops? _ ”

“I told you that you guys could borrow this,” Myungjun replied, and Jinwoo felt like groaning. So much for trying to hide evidence of Myungjun’s wrongdoings. There was no point in shielding his friend, and so he allowed his hand to drop, the blue, fuzzy handcuffs now on display for the rest of Astro to see.

Dongmin scrutinized the handcuffs. “I mean, I was going to at first,” he muttered, “before I realized that you and Jinwoo had been using them.”

“I  _ knew _ it!” Minhyuk cheered. “Bin, Sanha, pay up! I told you Myungjun and Jinwoo had been going at it.”

As Sanha patted his pockets for his wallet and Bin geared up for an argument, Jinwoo felt panicked. They thought — oh, god, they assumed — 

“No!” he yelled, jostling poor Myungjun (who had taken to his new role of ragdoll with very little complaining). “Don’t you  _ dare _ pay him! In fact, Minhyuk should pay! I’m not with Myungjun!”

Minhyuk looked at the handcuffs. “Hm,” he murmured.

“I know what it looks like, but I  _ swear _ , this isn’t anything weird. I mean, come on — can you really see  _ me _ with  _ Myungjun? _ ”

“Why do you say it like that?” Myungjun inquired. “I mean, my partners have never once complained about me. You’re the first. I don’t think I’m a bad lover.” He gasped suddenly and brought his free hand up to his hair. “Is it my hair, Jinnie? Is the blond a bad idea? I had to, though, you know I did! It was for the show! Or did you not like how I looked in the musical — do you think I’m ugly? Is that why you’re denying it?”

“Believe me, Jun, there’s a thousand reasons other than your looks that I would never sleep with you.” He glared at the other members of his team and snapped, “The first being that I’m  _ straight _ .”

Minhyuk scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t lie.”

“When have I ever shown any indication that I might be gay?” 

“I mean, the handcuffs—”

“It was an  _ accident! _ ” Jinwoo announced, growing all the more frustrated by the second. “Myungjun was trying to play a prank on me and he lost the keys!”

“Why would Myungjun play a prank with a sex toy?” 

Jinwoo gestured angrily. Myungjun’s arm was jerked about. “Why does Myungjun do  _ anything? _ ”

Minhyuk pursed his lips and nodded his head. “He has a point.”

But Dongmin wasn’t entirely convinced. “It explains the noise I heard from Jinwoo’s room the other day.”

“Noise?” Sanha looked excited, and Jinwoo glowered. That kid  _ lived _ for drama. “What noise did you hear?”

“It would be too lewd for me to repeat.”

Sanha squealed and Jinwoo turned red as he realized he hadn’t been as quiet the other day as he had thought he was. Damn their thin walls. He wanted a soundproof room.

“Myungjun hasn’t even been home for the past few days!” Jinwoo reminded them. Sanha seemed convinced with that argument, but then Dongmin had to open his big, fat mouth again.

“I never said Myungjun was with you; you just used his name when you…” He gave a knowing look and Sanha gasped, hands covering his mouth.

Jinwoo felt appalled. “Now you’re just lying through your teeth!” he accused. 

“I’m actually quite touched.” Myungjun nuzzled into him, making the situation far worse. Bin snickered and Minhyuk smirked in satisfaction. “I mean, when I get off, it’s usually to thoughts of Ironman.” 

The anger was boiling in Jinwoo’s veins. He felt ready to explode. With his teeth clenched, he grounded out, “If you guys don’t help me find the key this instant, I swear that I’ll put hair removal in every single fucking shampoo bottle we own.”

That moved them all into action. However, despite their best efforts, the key was not recovered. Jinwoo searched high and low, dragging Myungjun all across the dorm in an effort to find a tiny, silver key, but the search yielded nothing. 

He didn’t notice, just behind him, Bin tugging at Dongmin’s sleeve and unclenching a fist to reveal a small flash of silver. He didn’t notice Dongmin stifle a giggle and put a finger to his lips. He didn’t notice the two boys renew their efforts and claim that they couldn’t find the key anywhere.

But he did notice the stupid, soft handcuffs and the way Myungjun kept glancing at him.

He shouldn’t have agreed to a day off. Damn it all.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my twitter page [@vonseal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal) for spoilers and general nonsense.


End file.
